Flesz relacji rosyjsko-austriackich
by Yassamet
Summary: Całe wyjaśnienie,dlaczego, aż mi się tu nie zmieści. Głównie umotywowane relacjami politycznymi, częściowo historycznymi. Miłej lektury : )
1. Chapter 1

Jedna, dwie, trzy, cztery… Ivan dostawił piątą pustą butelkę do rządku, z tym że ta jeszcze zawierała w sobie nieco wódki, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych koleżanek. Wszystkie takie same, z tą samą metką i takimi samymi nakrętkami. Wszystkie na ławie przykrytej nienajnowszym obrusem i na nim położoną szybą, ława zaś stała między jedną a drugą kanapą jeszcze z lat '90. Wania powiódł wzrokiem do śpiącej osoby naprzeciw niego, zwiniętej w kłębek przypominający pozycję boczną ustaloną. Po namyśle Ivan wychylił się i zdjął mężczyźnie okulary, odkładając obok jego szklanki. Zaraz wrócił na swoje miejsce, również był mocno pijany, choć nie tak, jak Rod. Mimo wszystko Austriak się długo trzymał, nim usnął ostatecznie przez nadmiar alkoholu we krwi. Wypił prawie litr wódki, nie każdy Europejczyk jest do tego zdolny. Ivan uważał to za swój osobisty sukces w alkoholizacji tej środkowoeuropejskiej nacji.

Nalał sobie jeszcze troszkę do szklaneczki, tak już też tylko na sen i jeszcze raz spojrzał na śniącego muzyka. _Przyjaciel_. Ivan uśmiechnął się pod nosem na to słowo.

 _Rod jest przyjacielem. Nie ucieka, jak inni. Nie zostawił mnie. Pomaga, jak umie, robi, co może. I zawsze wracał. Rodia jakimś cudem potrafił się dogadać spokoju z Niemcem jak i ze mną. Ufa mi._

Uśmiech Ivana powoli znikł, zastąpiony przez posępne zamyślenie. Już bardzo niewiele osób mu ufało, coraz częściej Europa odsuwała się od niego, a Azja zajmowała się tylko sobą. Ivan zostawał sam, jedynie w towarzystwie kilku jednostek rozsianych po Europie oraz takich zapomnianych delikwentów, jak Uzbekistan, czy Tadżykistan. Krajów, które były przy nim „mimo wszystko".

 _On też jest. Kto go wspierał wcześniej, jak nie ja? Feliks, raz, pogonił Turków, to prawda. A potem myśmy razem na przemian atakowali Adnana. Lub razem przegrywali z Napoleonem. Rodia nie był zbyt silny, ale umiał myśleć taktycznie, da. A w starciu bezpośrednim wyglądał jakby tańczył, a nie unikał ataku. Właśnie dlatego był taki fajny, mogłem go bronić, a on myślał, jak uderzyć, by bolało najbardziej._

 _Nigdy go nie zdradziłem. Nie ja, nie chciałem. Po drugiej wojnie… on trafił częściowo do mnie. Ja tylko chciałem, żeby on był mój, bardziej mój. Bardziej, niż się dało. Ale on chciał spokoju, a kiedy tylko dał mi Czechosłowację, wypuściłem go. Nie żałuję, bo teraz mogłoby go nie być. To była… inwestycja, tak._

 _Musiał zostać słaby, bo wydaje się niebezpieczny. Tak jak ja, ale jednocześnie inaczej. Rodia pewnie myśli, że ja tego nie wiem, da? Że nie widzę, jak wobec trzecich stosuje te swoje zagrywki psychologiczne albo jak czasem emanuje nienawiścią do świata. To taki chłopaczek, który jeśli dostałby wielkiego gnata, zacząłby walić na prawo i lewo. Dlatego lepiej go trzymać w ryzach, da. Lepiej go bronić, niż się przed nim bronić._

 _A teraz wracał albo ja do niego przyjeżdżam. Ile razy musiałem go uspokajać z płaczu, za dużo… Ale przyjacielem jest dobrym. Tylko… nieszczęśliwym. A ja go mogę pocieszać lub dawać się wypłakać. Jestem mu potrzebny! I może i on mi nie jest, ale… fajnie jest mieć takiego przyjaciela._


	2. Chapter 2

Rod leżał nieporuszony na kanapie od pół godziny. Ręka już go trochę bolała, ale miał przekonanie, że jeśli poruszy się choć trochę, zawartość żołądka zapragnie wyjść na zewnątrz. A on nie chciał do tego dopuścić. Dlatego leżał, mimo, iż Ivan wciąż nie spał, tylko sączył jeszcze tę przeklętą wódkę.

 _Zamorduję go kiedyś. Nie chcę się obudzić, chcę zasnąć i przespać całe to zatrucie, gdyż jeśli obudzę się wcześniej, będę cierpieć. A to znowu tylko wina Ivana. On nigdy nie rozumie, że nie chcę już pić i zawsze podsuwa mi więcej i więcej. Zamorduję go, przysięgam…_

 _Ale wówczas żałowałbym, wiem o tym. Ivan jest... ważny. Jest jak ta wódka, ma wiele minusów, ale i tak się do niej uciekamy. Ivan jest takim sam. Jest prosty. Momentami prostacki, do tego silny i dosyć agresywny. Ale to właśnie on mnie rozumie, do niego zawsze się mogę zwrócić._

 _Ludwig nigdy nie ma czasu, ludzie w Europie są zajęci sobą. Ivan jest zawsze. Zawsze jak pytam, czy mógłbym przyjechać, odpowiada twierdząco. Zawsze, jak on przyjeżdża, staram się poświęcać mu czas. I zawsze wiem, że on mnie wysłucha, nawet jeśli się ze mną nie zgadza. Dlatego nie mógłbym go stracić._

 _Zdjął mi okulary, to dobrze. Przeszkadzały mi. Teraz być może uda mi się usnąć, być może on też pójdzie spać. Chociaż mógłby wyjść do swojej sypialni, skoro chrapie. Dane mi było już to słyszeć nie raz._

 _Wiele osób widzi w Ivanie siłę… Ja też, przede wszystkim. To on mi ratował skórę, kiedy ja tego potrzebowałem najbardziej. Najpewniej dlatego mu ufam, jest mi obrońcą. Jest też mi czasami doradcą, niewielu dostrzega w Ivanie inteligencję. Ona jest głęboko ukryta, sam nie wiem do końca, czy to już mądrość, czy po prostu intuicja. Ivan potrafi podjąć dobrą decyzję, taką, która może nie będzie politycznie poprawna, ale będzie skuteczna. Właśnie dlatego Unia ma z nim problem i też dlatego ja go szanuję._

 _Ivan pokazał mi swoją siłę tylko raz. Jeden, jedyny raz, przykładając mi lufę do skroni i nakazując czytać cyrylicę. Nigdy przedtem i nigdy później mnie nie skrzywdził. Potrafił krytykować, powiedzieć coś niemiłego, ale zawsze ma trochę racji. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego wobec innych jest bardziej brutalny. Dlaczego to mnie obrał sobie za „przyjaciela". Ale nie martwi mnie to… Ivan jest i to w zupełności mi wystarcza._

 _Nie umiem się "zaprzyjaźnić" z jego przyjaciółmi. Serbia mnie po prostu odrzuca, Chiny jest ode mnie zbyt różny, Szkocja jest jeszcze bardziej prostacki. Naddniestrze i Korea Północna zachowują się jak zaprogramowane maszyny i bardziej fascynuje mnie ich stan psychiczny, niż osoby jako przyjaciele. A Słowacja… jest sobą. Wydaje mi się, że nie nadajemy do końca na tych samych falach._

 _Ivan jest z nich wszystkich po prostu najlepszy. Niech pozostanie sobą, na tę chwilę nie mam mu za złe niczego. Nawet jeśli ostatnio nam grozi, nawet jeśli śmieje się z fali uchodźców. Mam do niego zaufanie, że mi nic nie zrobi. Że wciąż będzie…_

Szybciej jednak od zakończenia tej myśli nadszedł błogi sen.


End file.
